1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to soft or folding structures and more particularly to a device and method for securely attaching a rigid panel or window to a vehicle soft top or other similar structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of soft convertible tops for automobiles or other vehicles such as boats or in the construction ofxe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d static structures such as tents, it is often necessary to attach a window made of glass or other rigid material such as Plexiglas to a main structure of fabric or some other flexible material. It is currently known to use gluing or other substantially permanent techniques to attach the window directly to the soft top. Another known technique is to provide a metal frame to hold the window and then glue the metal frame to the soft top. These methods have certain limitations in that replacement of the entire top is often required when the window either breaks or works loose from its position in the top over the years, as the top is raised and lowered many times. Replacement of a window when using currently known mounting techniques is thus frequently time consuming, expensive, and wasteful. In addition, currently known window mountings do not permit the user to tighten the mounting to better secure and/or seal a loosened window.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a system for suspending a rigid panel in an opening formed in a barrier structure. The system comprises a sleeve of flexible material having an anchor portion attachable to the perimeter of the opening and a grip portion opposite the anchor portion. The grip portion is contoured so as to form a channel disposed between an anterior extension and posterior extension of the grip portion. Each of the anterior extension and the posterior extension comprises a fold of the flexible material having an apex at its inner end. A first elongated tensioning member received within the apex of the anterior extension and a second elongated tensioning member is received within the apex of the posterior extension. The edges of the panel are receivable within the channel and the first and second elongated tensioning members may be made sufficiently taut to prevent easy removal of the panel from the channel.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a barrier structure which comprises a generally flexible wall having an opening, a sleeve of flexible material having an anchor portion attached to the perimeter of the opening and grip portion opposite the anchor portion. The grip portion is contoured so as to form a channel disposed between an anterior extension and a posterior extension of the grip portion. Each of the anterior extension and the posterior extension comprises a fold of the flexible material having an apex at its inner end, a first elongated tensioning member received within the apex of the anterior extension and a second elongated tensioning member received within the apex of the posterior extension. The barrier structure also has a panel structure. The edges of the panel structure are received within the channel and the first and second elongated tensioning members are sufficiently taut to prevent easy removal of the panel structure from the channel.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for suspending a rigid panel in a barrier structure. The method comprises the steps of attaching an anchor portion of a sleeve of flexible material to the perimeter of the opening. The sleeve also has a grip portion opposite the anchor portion. The grip portion is contoured so as to form a channel disposed between an anterior extension and a posterior extension of the grip portion. Each of the anterior extension and the posterior extension comprises a fold of the flexible material having an apex at its inner end. The method also comprises providing a first elongated tensioning member within the apex of the anterior extension and a second elongated tensioning member within the apex of the posterior extension, placing the panel in relation to the sleeve such that the edges of the panel are received within the channel, and tensioning the first and second elongated members sufficiently to prevent easy removal of the panel from the channel.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described hereinabove. Of course it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example one skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures. The invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.